Attainment of love
by MellieTheAmazing
Summary: Cuando la vida los lanza el uno al otro y no hay otra opción, ¿todo es valido en la guerra y el amor? AU. Mafia.
1. Aisle of White

_Esta es otra traducción que les traigo, ambientada en un universo alterno y relacionada con la mafia. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi._

 _Los personajes son propiedad de **DC Comics** y **CW.** La historia es de **staceyyyy**_

* * *

Ella nunca hubiera imaginado que su vida cambiaría así. Estaba segura de que no se merecía nada de esto. Estaba segura de que despertaría de esta pesadilla en cualquier momento, rodeada por sus suaves sabanas color canario, segura y cálida en su dormitorio de la universidad.

Excepto que no estaba durmiendo y esto no era algo de lo que simplemente podría despertar. Esto no era una pesadilla sino su realidad.

Hoy era el día de su boda.

 ** _~:: Dos semanas antes ::~_**

 _Ella permaneció inmóvil, sus articulaciones entumecidas por la falta de movimiento en el ultimo par de horas. Estar en medio de un hospital, incluso estando en una sala de espera privada, causaba que sus sentidos se saturaran; su nariz abrumada por el olor del antiséptico, sus oídos zumbando por los pitidos a su alrededor._

 _Había estado en movimiento desde que recibió una llamada de su hermano a las seis de la mañana, diciendo que tenia que subir a un avión urgentemente y regresar a Starling City. Diciéndole que su padre había tenido un ataque cardiaco._

 _Así que aquí estaba ella, en el Hospital General de Starling, esperando por cualquier tipo de noticias mientras su hermano trataba de ordenar a la familia. No su familia de sangre, sino su familia mafiosa._

 _Su padre era el líder de los Smoak, una de las familias mas poderosas e influyentes de Starling City, y había sido la cabeza del clan desde antes de que ella naciera. Toda su vida había sabido de donde venia, que hacia su familia exactamente, pero eran su familia y ella los amaba. Incluso en el caos de sus vidas diarias siempre se había sentido amada, querida y protegida._

 _Siempre había sido la niña de los ojos de su madre, la niña con rizos dorados y curiosos ojos azules. Su hermano mayor, Roy, siempre la había protegido de quien fuera tan estúpido para intentar lastimarla. Incluso su padre, que era conocido por su crueldad y fuerza, contra todo pronostico, nunca fallaba en hacerla sentir preciosa. El mayor placer que tenia cuando era más pequeña era sentarse en su regazo después de la cena mientras le contaba historias de grandes reyes y hermosas princesas, de poderosos dragones y tierras lejanas._

 _Pero ahora estaba aquí, tratando recomponerse, esperando ver a su padre vivo y sano de nuevo,_

 _El sonido de pasos llevo su mirada desde el piso estéril hacia la mas que bienvenida vista de Roy caminando a zancadas hacia ella.Y solo cuando estuvo rodeada por la cálida protección de sus fuertes brazos se permitió venirse abajo, se permitió bajar los muros cuidadosamente construidos que habían aprendido a levantar en presencia de alguien que no fuera familia. Su familia._

 _Porque nadie mas que la familia tenia permitido ver un indicio de debilidad._

 _No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando el doctor entro en la sala de espera, ambos hermanos mirándolo con la esperanza de recibir buenas noticias._

 _No había buenas noticias que dar._

 _"_ _Señor Smoak, Señorita Smoak, desafortunadamente tengo solo malas noticias. Su padre a sido diagnosticado con un infarto al miocardio con elevación del segmento ST, que en términos simples es un ataque cardiaco severo, la arteria coronaria esta completamente bloqueada por un coágulo de sangre, por lo que todo el músculo del corazón que normalmente recibe sangre de la arteria afectada comenzara a morir"._

 _Roy habló por ambos, "Que podemos hacer, debe haber un tratamiento o alguna especie de medicamento para arreglar esto, le aseguro que el dinero no es un problema…"_

 _Pero fue detenido por el medico antes de que pudiera decir algo mas._

 _"_ _Desafortunadamente esto es incurable Sr. Smoak, haremos todo lo que podamos para que se sienta cómodo por las próximas 24 horas pero no creo que logre pasar la noche. Yo recomiendo poner sus negocios en orden". Y con una ultima mirada compasiva hacia los rubios de aspecto conmocionado, se dio la vuelta y dejo la sala de espera silenciosamente._

 **~:: Presente ::~**

Se alejo del espejo, no queriendo verse a si misma en el delicado vestido de novia hecho a mano que había sido enviado unos cuantos días atrás, hacia las ventanas de la mansión en la que se celebraba la boda.

La mansión de él.

Miro hacia abajo a los terrenos hermosamente decorados ante ella, notando a los organizadores corriendo alrededor en el ultimo momento, tratando de alcanzar la perfección que les era demandada.

¿Como había terminado así? Parecía que había sido ayer cuando era libre, o tan libre como la hija de un jefe de la mafia podía ser. Estaba en su año final de MIT, en camino de graduarse _summa cum laude._

Nunca había sido estúpida, sabia exactamente quien era su familia y de que eran capaces sus enemigos. Nunca había intentado escapar de sus constantes guardaespaldas, nunca se había puesto en una situación en la que pudiera ser atrapada con la guardia baja, pero le gustaba ser libre.

Su madre siempre había intentado mantenerla alejada de las actividades criminales de la familia, y había sido con la ayuda de su madre que Felicity Smoak convenció a su padre de que mandarla al otro lado del país era en realidad una buena idea. Nunca había visto una sonrisa mas brillante que la que tenia su madre el día que llego la carta de aceptación en el correo.

Tres meses después de empezar su primer año de Universidad su madre, Donna Smoak, había muerto de un cáncer que se había expandido rápidamente y del que nadie de la familia sabia siquiera.

Para enfrentar la perdida Felicity se centro en sus estudios, determinada a honrar a su madre con cada oportunidad que tuviera, esperando que en donde sea que estuviera su madre, pudiera estar orgullosa de ella.

Excepto que aquí estaba ella, pagando por otra bola curva que la vida le había lanzado. Sin su madre para ayudarla a prepararse, sin su padre para llevarla al altar, hacia un hombre que apenas conocía y para casarse en una familia que había comenzado a odiar.

 ** _~:: Una semana atras ::~_**

 _"_ _¿¡Que!?"_

 _"_ _Felicity, tu sabes que no haría esto si tuviera otra opción pero nuestro padre no me dio otra opción, ¡ni siquiera a ti te dio una!"_

 _"_ _¡¿COMO?! ¿Como es esto posible? ¿Es siquiera legal? ¡El nunca hablo de esto conmigo! ¿Que habría estado pensando? ¿Estaba pensando? ¡Oh por Dios Roy! ¡Como esperaba que siguiera adelante con esto! ¡Ni siquiera conozco a ese hombre! ¡Literalmente, nunca en mi vida he hablado con el!"_

 _Roy no tenia una respuesta para sus preguntas. Ni siquiera tenia respuestas para sus propias preguntas. Sin advertencia alguna el clan Smoak al completo había sido puesto sobre sus hombros, todos esperando sus instrucciones sobre como realizar las transacciones diarias del del negocio familiar, todo mientras ratas corrían alrededor tratando de encontrar debilidades después de la muerte de su padre. Tratando encontrar el eslabón mas débil con la esperanza de destruirlos._

 _El entendió su dolor, lo compartía con ella pues la perdida de su padre era aun reciente pero el no podía, no se permitiría perder la concentración. Demasiado estaba en riesgo y no permitiría que el legado de su familia se perdiera en un momento de debilidad._

 _"_ _Mírame Felicity."_

 _Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de él, la desesperación en ellos tan evidente que lastimaba su alma._

 _"_ _Ahora escúchame. Te he querido toda mi vida, te he protegido toda mi vida. Desde cuando los niños jalaban tus coletas en el patio de recreo hasta tener a mis matones vigilándote en la escuela secundaria he hecho todo en mi poder para mantenerte a salvo, ¿lo sabes verdad?"_

 _Su asentimiento y la mano que puso en su antebrazo lo aseguraron mientras continuaba._

 _"_ _Pues ahora solo somos nosotros contra el mundo Liss." Amaba la forma en que una sonrisa aparecía en su cara manchada de lagrimas con el uso de su apodo de la infancia para ella._

 _"_ _Así es como papá lo quería. Has estado fuera poco tiempo pero hay un nuevo jugador en la ciudad, Slade Wilson, es nuevo, si, pero esta ascendiendo y haciendes extremadamente poderoso. Y esta buscando sangre; quiere destruir los cimientos de esta ciudad hasta que tenga todo el control. Sabia que papa estaba trabajando en algunos ángulos para unir las familias pero nunca pensé que seria así de serio. Tiene sentido, casar los hijos de las dos familias más poderosas de Starling. ¿Que es mas importante que lazos de sangre, cierto? Si te casas con Oliver Queen y yo con Thea Queen eso uniría las familias como nunca antes. No solo seriamos aliados, los aliados no son confiables siempre, se pueden volver contra ti en cualquier momento."_

 _"_ _¿Así que vas a usarnos a Thea Queen y a mi como vínculos de seguridad? ¿Como un intercambio por comodidad?"_

 _'_ _¡NO! Dios no Felicity, nunca te haría eso, y no importa cuan mal nos llevemos se que Oliver Queen nunca podría amar nada más de lo que ama a su hermana. Esto es para mantener la familia viva Felicity, para mantenernos vivos. Mamá habría odiado esto pero fue la ultima petición de nuestro padre. Necesito llevarlo a cabo."_

 _En su mente Felicity sabia de donde había sacado eso Roy. Incluso podía entender de donde habían sacado eso Donna Smoak y Robert Queen. No había mejor forma de solidificar una alianza entre familias que con el matrimonio. El matrimonio llevaba a lazos de sangre y en su mundo eso lo significaba todo._

 _Si, ella lo entendía. Eso no significaba que debía gustarle._

 **~:: Presente ::~**

No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado ahí, mirando la actividad de los organizadores ser reemplazada con los invitados llegando a la propiedad, dirigiendose cuidadosamente hacia la pista y sillas que habían sido ubicadas para la ceremonia.

Estaba abrumada pero no sorprendida con la cantidad que había asistido con tan poco aviso, aquí para presenciar la unión de las dos mas grandes familias mafiosas de Starling City.

Este era un gran evento en su mundo.

La seguridad prácticamente inundaba el lugar, las posturas rígidas y miradas cuidadosamente escrutadoras los distinguían de los demás invitados que habían acudido. Nadie sin invitación podía siquiera soñar con entrar, desde policías hasta reporteros, este lugar definitivamente mantenía a los indeseados fuera.

Los mismos invitados iban desde criminales buscados a politicos que estaban en la bolsa de su futuro marido, y nadie necesitaba las miradas indeseadas extra, y ambos los Smoak y los Queen atendían esa necesidad.

Si, esta era sin dudas la fiesta de todas las fiestas. Y mientras el equipo de seguridad hacia un excelente trabajo manteniendo a todos los indeseados fuera, también hacían un excelente trabajo manteniendo a las personas dentro. Especificamente a ella.

No había forma de escapar, ningún lugar para huir de su destino.

 ** _~:: Dos dias atras ::~_**

 _Los suaves golpes llamando a la puerta de su estudio lo alertaron inmediatamente sobre quien estaba del otro lado y su corazón se relajo con el conocimiento de que ella estaba a salvo por el momento. El no era un monstruo y quería profundamente a su hermana, pero sabia muy bien que estaba mandándola a la guarida del león. No que creyera que Queen la lastimaría, pero Roy sabia que las heridas emocionales podían ser mas profundas y doler mucho peor que las físicas. Esperaba que su hermana encontrara el amor en ese matrimonio; si había alguien que podía descongelar el frío corazón de Oliver Queen era ella._

 _"_ _Entra Liss."_

 _La sonrisa no llego a sus ojos y eso estrujó su corazón pero sabia que nada de lo que dijera mejoraría su situación. Ambos hermanos estaban entre la espada y la pared y mientras que él había buscado en su cerebro otra alternativa, una mejor que lo que estaban por hacer, seguía estando en blanco. No tenían ninguna otra opción._

 _"_ _Necesito pedirte algo."_

 _"_ _Cualquier cosa, lo sabes," respondió sin dudar._

 _La ausencia de su balbuceo habitual le demostraba que estaba tratando controlarse a si misma, tratando de esconderle cualquier reacción por lo que iba a pedirle. Pero sus manos la delataron, la forma en que sus dedos giraban el dobladillo de su vestido azul cielo delataban sus emociones y que tan cerca estaba de su punto de quiebre._

 _Cuando no pudo articular lo que necesitaba el se puso de pie y se movió alrededor de su escritorio acercandose y arrodillandose frente a ella y tomando una de sus manos._

 _"_ _¿Que es Liss?"_

 _Sus ojos nublados por las lagrimas se movieron de sus manos unidas a sus profundos ojos azules, obligandose a encontrar la fuerza dentro de ella._

 _Esto no era la costumbre, iba en contra de la tradición y ella lo sabia pero necesitaba esto, necesitaba que la apoyara en este ultimo obstáculo._

 _"_ _¿Me llevarias al altar?"_

 _Era costumbre en su mundo que el padre de la novia la llevara al altar. En ausencia del padre ella caminaría por el pasillo sola. El hermano de la novia seria padrino del novio, en una muestra de su apoyo a la boda._

 _"_ _Si."_

 _El contesto sin dudar. Su hermana pequeña esta sacrificandose por su familia; lo menos que podía hacer era ir en contra de una tradición por ella. Queen estaría de acuerdo, Roy no encontraba el sentido de porque el hermano de la novia debía ser un padrino de cualquier forma, seguramente llevarla al altar y entregarla era suficiente para demostrar su apoyo._

 _Sus palabras fueron acompañadas de un gentil beso en la frente mientras revolvía su cabello, "Nosotros hacemos nuestras propias tradiciones hermanita, nosotros somos toda nuestra familia ahora"._

 **~:: Presente ::~**

Oliver Queen.

El hombre era prácticamente un mito en Starling City.

Todos sabían quien era pero aun así era completamente intocable. La policía nunca podía encontrar nada concreto, la evidencia no encajaría o desaparecía repentinamente, y cinta roja llegaría de ningún lado para enterrar casos tan profundo que ningún detective promedio o investigador podría encontrarlos. ¿Y los criminales de bajo nivel que trabajaban para él y se las arreglaban para ser atrapados por un pequeño crimen? Habían sido lo suficientemente estúpidos para ser atrapados, pero no lo suficiente para abrir la boca y delatar a Oliver Queen.

Todos sabían que soltar información sobre la familia Queen te conseguía un boleto de ida al río de Starling City en una bolsa para cuerpos.

Desde el momento en que había tomado las riendas después de que Robert Queen se retirara para dejarle el lugar a su heredero, rumores de su crueldad se acrecentaban a cada minuto. Era la cabeza de la familia pero no tenia miedo de ensuciarse las manos. Oliver Queen tenia un titulo en tortura y asesinato y no había hombre o mujer en Starling City que fuera tan estúpido como para no temerle. Algunos lo llamaban monstruo. Algunos lo llamaban un diablo astuto. Algunos lo llamaban asesino a sangre fría.

Y ella era quien debía caminar por el pasillo hacia el altar, hacia él.


	2. Uniting Tide

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo ademas de lo que creo son buenas noticias (para ustedes); la próxima semana comienzan los_ _exámenes semestrales en mi escuela, por lo que no podré publicar durante al menos una semana y media. Por lo tanto, a mas tardar el viernes de esta semana, espero haber actualizado por lo menos dos capítulos de cada una de mis historias, para que no me extrañen tanto (si, como no). Así que, ¡yei!_

 _Los personajes son propiedad de **DC Comics** y la historia pertenece a **staceyyyy.**_

* * *

 **~:: Presente ::~**

 _Todo es tan surreal,_ pensó mientras caminaba por el pasillo, una mano sosteniendo su arreglo floral frente a ella y la otra agarrándose del brazo de Roy como si de eso dependiera su vida. Se sentía como si estuviera teniendo una experiencia extra corporal mientras admiraba los detalles de la ceremonia a su alrededor. Los invitados mirándola desde sus asientos, las arreglos florales en tonos de otoño que se alineaban en el extremo contrario de las bancas y la alfombra blanca que estaba cubierta de pétalos de rosa rojos y anaranjados a sus pies, todo contribuía a la calidad de ensueño.

Esta ciertamente no era la boda que se imagino que tendría. Thea Queen, la única dama de honor, estaba vestida con un vestido palabra de honor de gasa, la parte de arriba de un anaranjado claro que cambiaba a un tono borgoña al final del vestido. Un hombre guapo con cabello oscuro estaba a la derecha en el lugar del padrino, y supuso que ese era el infame Tommy Merlyn. No sabia mucho acerca de él pero según lo que había investigado durante la semana, él era el mejor amigo de Oliver, así como su mano derecha.

Sabía que no podía evitar mirar a su futuro esposo por siempre así que movió su mirada en su dirección, apreciando su traje negro hecho a la medida, la camisa de un blanco inmaculado y la corbata plateada que sabía combinaría con sus ojos. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron no pudo alejar sus ojos de sus profundidades azules. No podía ubicar la emoción que se filtraba de sus ojos hacia su alma, todo lo que podía sentir era el calor que la perforaba, dejando a su paso una latente confusión.

¿En que se había metido?

 ** _~:: Seis Dias Antes ::~_**

 _Se sentía como si hubiera viajado a la época medieval, cuando un potencial marido y su familia irían con la familia de la novia y harían un trueque por ella. No que los hombres frente a ella estuvieran haciendo un trueque exactamente, más bien estaban discutiendo los detalles del día de la boda, desde decidir quien pagaría por la boda a cuando sus pertenencias serian transportadas a la Mansión Queen, la lista de cosas que necesitaban ser organizadas en el limitado margen de tiempo que tenían parecía no tener fin._

 _Trato de seguir la conversación que tenían Roy y Robert Queen, después de todo era su vida la que estaban arreglando, pero no podía ocultar el hecho de que todo esto era completa y absolutamente abrumador._

 _El propio Oliver no había dicho mucho desde que entró a su casa, ademas de las introducciones necesarias. Lo que era en chiste en realidad; ¿en que familia normal, en su día y época, la novia seria presentada al novio seis días antes de la fecha de su boda? Pero ninguna de sus familias seria considerada normal nunca._

 _Ella se levantó de repente, pasado hacia mucho tiempo el punto donde le importaba si estaba siendo grosera o no, y se dirigió a la cocina con la esperanza de calmar su aterrorizado corazón. Eso y con esperanza huir del ataque de pánico que sabia era inminente si continuaba escuchando su conversación._

 _No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado ahí, sus manos agarrando el borde del banco de cocina mientras miraba fuera hacia el patio, sus nudillos turnándose blancos por la fuerza._

 _No lo escucho entrar a la habitación, sino que sintió su presencia detrás de ella mientras los vellos de su nuca se erizaban bajo lo que sabia era su penetrante mirada._

 _"_ _Felicity."_

 _Esa era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir su nombre y la chispa que recorrió su cuerpo por la forma en que lo dijo la hizo cuestionar su salud mental, y ella no quería investigar si las chispas eran a causa de miedo o de algo completamente diferente. Algo que no quería ni siquiera considerar._

 _Ella se giró para enfrentarlo, tratando -y fallando- poner una mascara de indiferencia en su rostro para que el no viera exactamente cuanto la afectaba._

 _"_ _Se que esto no es ideal". ¿Cómo era posible que su voz fuera tan hosca pero al mismo tiempo sonara como seda?_

 _Un bufido fue su única respuesta, pero no parecía que el quisiera elaborar en su dolorosamente obvia afirmación._

 _Ella no tenia el valor para hacerle las numerosas preguntas que flotaban en su mente. ¿Cómo seria su vida? ¿Podrían llevarse bien? ¿ Llegarían a conocerse el uno al otro o serían extraños que vivían juntos? ¿Sería posible el divorcio después de que todo esto terminara? ¿Sería fiel? Sabía que ella lo sería, fuese real o no, ella no creía en engañar. Pero el no tenia ninguna obligación de serle fiel a ella, una mujer que acababa de conocer._

 _Se mantuvieron así, mirando a los ojos del otro y el pareció sentir su confusión interna. El se acerco, lentamente como si intentara evitar asustarla y tomó su mano con una de las suyas. Su mirada se dirigió a sus manos unidas, mirando aturdida mientras con su otra mano buscaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacaba un anillo de compromiso, que procedió a poner gentilmente en su dedo, las puntas de sus dedos encendiendo un fuego que se expandió por todo su cuerpo, haciendo difícil respirar._

 _Bajo su mano a su costado, alejándose de ella y saliendo de la cocina sin decir otra palabra, aparentemente ignorante al hecho de que en el lapso de diez minutos había puesto su mundo de cabeza._

 _Solo cuando él hubo abandonado la habitación ella se dio cuenta de que durante todo su encuentro ella no había dicho una sola palabra. Usualmente cuando estaba nerviosa su filtro cerebro-boca desaparecía lo que la mayoría de las veces terminaba en balbuceos interminables e indirectas embarazosas. Oliver Queen, según parecía, lograba dejarla sin palabras._

 _Miró el anillo, sorprendida al ver lo que aparentaba ser una reliquia familiar en su dedo. El diamante de corte princesa en un intrincado diseño era claramente una antigüedad y tenia miedo de saber cuanto valía la joya que estaba en su dedo._

 _Si, había caído de cabeza._

 **~:: Presente ::~**

Se veía asombrosa al caminar por el pasillo hacia él.

Como le había dicho el día que se conocieron oficialmente, su situación no era ideal, pero el hecho de que ella era la luz personificada le hacia sentir la carga extra en sus hombros; el no merecía a alguien como ella. Era buena y cuidaba a los demás y no merecía estar atada toda su vida a alguien como el, alguien que era constantemente plagado por demonios, alguien que tenia incontables esqueletos en su armario, alguien que tenia tanta sangre en sus manos.

Pero no había ninguna otra opción, ambos debían continuar con esto y el agradecía a cuales fueran los poderes que estaban arriba el hecho de que al menos ella tenia un conocimiento bastante bueno de en que se estaba metiendo, el que ella hubiera crecido en este mundo haría las cosas mas fáciles para ambos.

Y sin importar que no quisiera casarse, sin importar lo mucho que odiaba forzar a su hermana a entregarse a Roy Smoak, no había nada que pudiera hacer. La decisión fue tomada y debería seguirse con ella o se derramaría sangre, cuando incontables vidas se perderían en una guerra de mafias que nadie quería o necesitaba.

Y no era que no quisiera casarse con Felicity; solo que nunca había pensado que estuviera en las cartas para el. Lo mas cerca que había estado alguna vez de imaginar un futuro para si mismo fue con Laurel Lance cuando tenia dieciocho años. Tuvieron un romance de vértigo que lo hizo replantearse la vida que había sido arreglada para el, lo hizo cuestionarse los lazos familiares que se sentían como si fueran más fuertes que el acero, hasta el punto en el que ella murió en un accidente de auto.

Desde ese día habían pasado incontables mujeres por su vida pero nunca se había dejado acercarse a alguien de nuevo. Su hermana era la única persona a la que se permitía querer, mientras mantenía todo y a todos alejados de el. Cuando había tomado el control de la familia, su vida se volvió mas simple, tenia un propósito y una meta en su vida y canalizó toda la ira y frustración reprimidas contra el mundo para hacer la familia mas fuerte, mas rica y mas poderosa. Intocable.

Eso fue hasta que la vida le lanzo una bola curva de nuevo. El no merecía esta chica inocente, esta visión en blanco, pero aquí estaba ella, caminando hacia el con sus ojos explorando a las personas a su alrededor, evitando su mirada viendo a cualquier lugar menos hacia él.

El miro mientras ella exploraba la multitud, sus ojos deteniéndose en las flores que estaban acomodadas a ambos lados de la habitación, miró como sus ojos pasaban de Thea a Tommy y pudo ver su mente trabajando a mil kilómetros por minuto mientras trataba descifrarlos. Y luego finalmente, _finalmente_ , sus ojos se centraron en los suyos.

Y el mundo se detuvo alrededor de ellos.

El miró mientras Roy se deshacía de su firme agarre mientras su propia hermana se movía para tomar el arreglo floral de sus manos. No fue hasta que ella estuvo parada frente a él que entró en acción, acercándose a ella y tomando gentilmente su mano, dirigiéndola hacia el sacerdote.

Antes de la ceremonia le había pedido al sacerdote que dijera los votos tradicionales y Felicity había estado de acuerdo, pues les permitía a ambos una especie de desapego del procedimiento. Lo único que tenían que agregar, por costumbre, era un voto para el otro.

"Queridos amigos, estamos reunidos hoy para presenciar la unión de dos grandes familias, los Queen y los Smoak…"

La pequeña y cálida mano que en ese momento estaba templando en su agarre lo hizo desconectarse de la ceremonia para centrarse en la mujer a su lado. No había mucho que pudiera hacer para tranquilizarla, para consolarla, por lo que comenzó a trazar patrones en la palma de su mano con su dedo medio, causando que el temblor se detuviera y que sus hombros se relajaran.

"…Oliver, por favor di tu voto para Felicity".

Le dio gracias a Dios el no haberse perdido esa frase en su preocupación mientras se giraba para mirarla, preparándose para las palabras que estaba a punto de decir.

"Prometo protegerte con todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo tanto como dure mi vida".

Vio lagrimas empañar sus ojos cuando entendió el significado de sus palabras y su importancia, y contuvo el aliento en anticipación por lo que pudiera decir.

"Felicity, por favor di tu voto para Oliver".

"Prometo siempre apoyarte. Nunca tendrás que caminar solo tanto como dure mi vida".

Ninguno de sus votos era una mentira; no había falsas esperanzas o promesas de amor sin fin. Ambos prometieron las cosas mas preciosas que podían dar.

Nada mas, nada menos.

 ** _~:: Cinco Años Atras ::~_**

 _Sus rizos oscuros volaban en el viento mientras él aceleraba en la autopista en su camino a la playa propiedad de su familia dos semanas después de su cumpleaños dieciocho. Dios, no podía recordar haber estado así de feliz nunca. Siempre había tenido libertad pero el peso de sus futuras responsabilidades siempre era una carga. Laurel Lance le había dado esperanza por otra vida, lo hizo pensar que tal vez había una vida fuera de la familia, fuera de la oscuridad que era la mafia._

 _Los siguientes momentos los recordaría con todo detalle por el resto de su vida. Desde el sonido del claxon hasta el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose mientras otro auto salía de la nada, golpeando su auto en el lado del pasajero. Después le dirían que ella murió inmediatamente debido al impacto, que no había sentido ningún dolor. Eso sería mucho después. En el minuto que siguió al choque lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sacarla del ahora volteado automóvil, en llevarla a un lugar seguro y mirar sus hermosos ojos verdes una vez más._

 _Había sostenido su cuerpo sin vida ensangrentado en sus brazos en medio de la carretera, ignorante al caos a su alrededor, hasta que los paramédicos lo habían obligado a alejarse._

 _Todos sus sueños y esperanzas de una vida feliz habían muerto con ella ese día. Había perdido la única cosa que pudo haber sido su redención y a la tierna edad de dieciocho no tenia ninguna razón para vivir._

 _Excepto su familia, ambas de sangre y de elección._

 **~:: Presente ::~**

"Debo decir damas y caballeros, nunca pensé que mi mejor amigo aquí presente quedaría enganchado antes que yo, pero aquí estamos, asistiendo a la boda mas infame de la década". Tommy Merlyn levantó su copa en saludo hacia los invitados frente a el, apenas comenzando mientras continuaba con su discurso de padrino.

"Oliver Queen ha sido mi mejor amigo por mas tiempo del que me gustaría admitir, es uno de los hombres mas fuertes y leales que he conocido y estoy orgulloso de llamarlo mi hermano. A su lado esta Felicity Smoak, la novia mas hermosa que he visto alguna vez y si no estuviera sentada al lado de Oliver probablemente consideraría robarla para mi". El sonrojo que se extendió en las mejillas de Felicity y sus palabras causaron que la audiencia se riera entre dientes.

"Pero en serio, permanezcan juntos, tiempos difíciles vienen para todos y nos necesitamos los unos a los otros mas que nunca. Permanezcan junto a la familia que se acaba de volver mucho mas grande y fuerte con esta unión. No hay nada mas importante que la familia, y juntos podrán superar cualquier cosa".

Aclaró su garganta antes de continuar.

"Ahora, en una nota aparte, solo quisiera señalar que debajo de este endemoniadamente guapo exterior", y señaló con su mano a si mismo mientras la multitud se reía a su costa, "hay un maravilloso niñero potencial". La risa de la multitud pronto se turnó en carcajadas por el movimiento de cejas exagerado y el sonrojo que había superado el rostro de la novia por el significado de sus palabras.

"Oliver, te quiero hermano. Felicity, habló por todos cuando digo; bienvenida a la familia".

Alzando su copa por ultima vez y con una sonrisa y un asentimiento en dirección a los novios se tomó su copa de champaña y se sentó en su lugar de nuevo.

No mucho tiempo después de eso hicieron el anuncio del primer baile, causando que Oliver se parara y tomara su mano, ayudándola a levantarse y dirigiéndola hacia el medio de la pista de baile, desde la ceremonia la mano de Oliver se había movido a la parte baja de su espalda un par de veces pero esta era la primera vez que se tocaban como marido y mujer y estaría mintiendo si dijera que la calidez que emanaba de él no la afectaba.

El principio del baile había sido tenso pero mientras pasaba el tiempo y el resto de la comitiva se les unía, Tommy con una mujer rubia que aun no conocía y Thea sorprendentemente bailando con Roy, sintió sus hombros relajarse y soltar un poco de la tensión que tenían, En cambio se las arreglo para de alguna manera olvidar donde estaba, inconscientemente fundiendose en la calidez de sus brazos mientras miraba a las personas a su alrededor.

Habían bailado un total de tres canciones cuando sintió su brazos aflojarse de su alrededor, una de sus manos bajando por su antebrazo, dirigiendose y tomando una des sus manos en la suya mas grande, para dirigirlos a su mesa principal.

Una vez sentados ella miro mientras el se estiraba para tomar su copa de champaña, tomando el contenido restante sin preámbulo.

Su ceja levantada pedía una explicación y el se rió entre dientes por su expresión, recordando la forma en que ella había fruncido su rostro cada vez que tenia que tomar un sorbo obligatorio de la costosa bebida entre discursos. "Bueno, claramente no te esta gustando el Chandon. ¿Qué es lo que bebes?"

Le encantaba el que no escondiera sus emociones de el, trataba con mentirosos y falsos diariamente y sus expresiones sinceras eran un soplo de aire fresco en su viciada vida.

"Oh, bueno entonces gracias por eso. Normalmente tomo vino. Rojo".

Ella miró con sorpresa mientras un mesero se apresuraba hacia ellos después de que Oliver simplemente girara su muñeca. Oliver demando mas que pidió que le llevara la mejor botella de vino de la casa y no pasaron dos minutos cuando tuvo que contener físicamente su emoción cuando una botella de Chateau Lafite Rothschild de 1982 fue llevada a su mesa.

Mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vino y miraba a las parejas de invitados bailando un pensamiento acerca de su esposo cruzó por su mente. _¿Pensaba que podía tener todo lo que quisiera con el simple giro de la muñeca?_

 ** _~:: Un Día Antes ::~_**

 _Como la boda sería en la Mansión Queen, se había acordado que la comitiva de la novia se arreglaría en la casa de Felicity y por lo tanto dormirían ahí la noche anterior. Comitiva era una exageración, ademas de los guardaespaldas que habían incrementado en las ultimas semanas, la única persona que se quedaría con Felicity la noche antes de la boda era Thea Queen. Moira Queen, la madre de Oliver, se había excusado después de la introducción inicial y Felicity apenas había cruzado una palabra con ella desde ese momento._

 _Le agradaba Thea Queen, le gustaba la forma en que la mujer mas joven se manejaba y la confianza que parecía irradiar de ella, protegiéndola del mundo exterior. La joven tenia una fortaleza que Felicity respetaba._

 _Pero debajo de todo eso había una chica de diecinueve años que solo estaba intentando no sentirse sobrepasada por todo lo que estaba cambiando a su alrededor tan repentinamente. Felicity, teniendo solo veintiún años, estaba aterrorizada por su matrimonio venidero y ella conocía un espíritu parecido cuando lo veía. Así que había invitado a Thea a su habitación, bajo el pretexto de necesitar ayuda con su vestido de novia._

 _El inicio de la noche había sido incomodo por decir lo menos, y no fue hasta que Felicity comenzó a balbucear por el nerviosismo de tener a la hermana de Oliver en su habitación y el hecho de que estaba aterrorizada por estar a punto de casarse, que el hielo se rompió._

 _Mientras la noche continuó las chicas se abrieron poco a poco, Thea hablándole acerca de sus padres y Felicity relatando sus propias historias de como era crecer en la familia Smoak._

 _La curiosidad que ardía en los ojos de Thea con la mención del nombre de su futuro esposo no le paso desapercibida, pero su orgullo no le permitía hacer ninguna pregunta. Felicity respondió sus preguntas no expresadas de cualquier forma, sabiendo que sus palabras consolarían de alguna forma a la joven frente a ella, y relató algunas de las historias mas brillantes de su niñez que protagonizaba Roy._

 _Thea regreso el favor, aunque no con historias sino con un consejo para la rubia frente a ella, "Es un hombre difícil Felicity y la persona mas necia que he conocido en mi vida, pero el protege a aquellos que quiere con fiereza. No te diré de sus demonios, esos son solo suyos para revelar, pero él necesita algo de luz en su vida. Todo lo que te pido es que seas paciente con el."_

 **~:: Presente ::~**

Felicity se sentó en la limosina, sacudiendo el confeti que les habían lanzado mientras salían de la recepción y se dirigían al auto que los esperaba, tratando controlar el sonrojo que superaba su rostro por los gritos y silbidos de los que acababan de escapar.

Oliver no era inconsciente, sabía que ella estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para evitar mirarlo, sabia que tenía preguntas; sus expresivos ojos la delataban todo el tiempo. Lo que lo sorprendía profundamente era el hecho de que ella no le preguntó nada; en toda la semana no había exigido una sola cosa de él. Su única petición había sido que Roy la llevara hacia el altar y aunque el sabia que esto rompía una tradición muy seria no podía negarle la única cosa que le había pedido.

En el gran esquema de las cosas ella pudo haber pedido muchas cosas mas y el habría tenido que dárselas, con toda la presión bajo la que estaba por continuar con la boda no hubiera habido ninguna otra opción.

Pero ella no había pedido nada, no había rebuscado en su vida y no le había pedido que se abriera con ella antes de volverse marido y mujer.

Así que por le bien de ambos el contesto la que estaba seguro era una de sus mayores preocupaciones que se negaba a pronunciar.

"Hey," su voz poco mas que un susurro pero aun así penetro el aire de la tranquila limo, haciéndola mirarlo con sus grandes orbes azules.

"No tenemos que hacer nada, dormiremos en la misma cama porque eso es lo que se espera de nosotros pero solo haremos eso; dormir."

Sus ojos mostraron solo gratitud por sus palabras, su mano dirigiendose a su antebrazo justo encima del puño de su camisa en un silencioso agradecimiento, y el miro sus hombros relajarse con alivio.

Tal vez él había cometido crímenes horribles, había mutilado, matado y torturado incontables hombres, pero nunca lastimaría a una mujer inocente. Nunca seria el monstruo que forzara a alguien que no quisiera estar con el, incluso si ese alguien era técnicamente su esposa. Esa era una linea que nunca cruzaría.

Tal vez no pudiera arreglar su situación, tal vez no pudiera darle la libertad que les era arrebatada a ambos, pero había jurado protegerla. Así fuera de sus enemigos, los enemigos de su familia o de si mismo, la protegería hasta su ultimo aliento.

La suite de hotel que había sido reservada para su primera noche juntos era hermosa, pero ella ni siquiera tenia la energía para notar mucho a su alrededor, el día finalmente alcanzándola tan pronto como vio la cama king size frente a ella de una forma que nunca creyó posible.

Después de batallar en el inmenso baño de la suite finalmente se rindió en tratar de deshacer los botones de la parte trasera de su vestido por si misma, reuniendo todo el valor que tenía finalmente salió del baño de regreso a la recamara.

"Oliver."

Su voz rasposa se filtro en sus venas mientras se giraba para mirarla, sorprendido de ver que después de los quince minutos que había pasado en el baño 'desvistiendose' aun tenia puesto su vestido de novia. El mismo ya se había quitado la chaqueta del traje, corbata, cinturón, gemelos y sus dedos estaban actualmente en el proceso de desabotonar su camisa.

"¿Me podrías ayudar con los botones de mi vestido?"

Oh Dios del cielo.

Se movió lentamente hacia ella, mirándola darle la espalda revelando la larga linea de pequeños botones a lo largo de la parte trasera del vestido. Mientras sus dedos se ponían a trabajar no pudo evitar el recorrer con su meñique a lo largo de cada expuesto centímetro de cremosa piel que era revelado con cada botón.

Ella sostuvo el frente del vestido como un salvavidas, sin ser capaz de mirar atrás hacia el cuando el hubo terminado mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse por su ropa para dormir.

Las luces ya estaban apagadas cuando entro a la habitación de nuevo, con el ya arriba de la cama en el lado derecho, mas cerca de la puerta de entrada.

Mientras se deslizaba en la cama y bajo las cobijas su único pensamiento era: _ciertamente así no es como imagine que sería compartir la cama con alguien por primera vez._

No pudo evitar romper el pesado silencio que colgaba en la habitación.

"Buenas noches Oliver," susurro en la oscuridad.

"Buenas noches Felicity," escuchó su respuesta susurrada justo antes de irse a la deriva a dormir sin soñar.

Esta era la primera noche del resto de sus vidas.


	3. Clash of Blue

_¡Hola chicas! La espera valió la pena; este es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora, y por el momento mi segundo favorito (la semana que entra verán porque es segundo y no primero) así que espero que lo disfruten._

 _Sin mas, aqui les dejo este tercer capitulo._

 _Los personajes de **Arrow** no me pertenecen, y la historia es una traducción de **staceyyyy**._

* * *

 **~:: Presente ::~**

La boda de Roy Smoak y Thea Queen fue un evento mucho mas pequeño que el de Oliver Queen y Felicity Smoak, pero no por eso hizo falta el esplendor ambos esperado y requerido de ellos.

Sucedió en el salón de baile de la mansión y Thea estaba agradecida por el consuelo que las familiares paredes de su niñez le brindaban. El hecho de que su boda era mas un refuerzo de la unión entre sus familias, en lugar de la declaración que era el matrimonio de su hermano, le permitió a Thea la libertad de planear su propia boda como ella la quisiera.

Y era mucho mas pequeña de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado de ella.

Con todo el caos que era su vida, los cambios a los que se había visto forzada en los últimos meses, todo lo que quería era una ceremonia pacifica seguida de una animada recepción. Aun así debía ser magnifica por supuesto, era Thea Queen después de todo; la mimada niña pequeña de la familia y estaba acostumbrada a conseguir exactamente lo que quería. Pero con la esperanza de distraerse a si misma de su próximo matrimonio se volcó completamente en la planeación de la boda, asegurándose de que cada pequeño detalle estaba perfecto.

No era que no le gustara Roy Smoak, había disfrutado pasar tiempo con el y su ingenio la había hecho sentir ligera más veces de las que le gustaría admitir en las ocasiones que se habían visto durante las ultimas semanas, pero odiaba la situación en la que estaba. Odiaba ser forzada a hacer algo. Se había escapado de muchas cosas en su vida, la responsabilidad de la familia siempre había recaído en los hombros de Oliver, permitiéndole la libertad que sabia su hermano había anhelado cuando era mas joven pero nunca pudo tener.

Y ella había querido profundamente a Oliver, años atrás su hermano había sido su ídolo y ella seguiría a el y a Tommy constantemente.

Todo eso se acabo cuando un accidente de auto mato a Laurel Lance y cambio irreversiblemente a su amado hermano para siempre. Ella tenia catorce cuando vio el mundo de su hermano girarse de cabeza, lo miro batallar para hacer frente al día a día mientras se enfocaba en la única cosa que tenia sentido para el en ese momento. La Familia.

No hubo mas juegos de esconderse en el jardín, no mas fiestas de té que el y Tommy habían aguantado por ella a pesar de que eran demasiado mayores para eso.

No, no estaba acostumbrada a hacer algo que no quería hacer; su hermano la había protegido de todo lo que pudiera causarle algún mal durante toda su vida. Pero aquí estaba, a punto de casarse con alguien que no amaba por el 'bien mayor' de la familia.

 ** _~:: Un día antes ::~_**

 _Thea Queen fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el sonido de un golpe en la puerta de su habitación, gruñendo mientras se levantaba de su cama de cuatro postes tamaño king-size en la que había estado tirada por la mayor parte de la noche._

 _La noche antes de su boda._

 _Nunca admitiría con nadie cuan nerviosa estaba pero sentía que el aire a su alrededor estaba electrificado, la presión haciendo que su cuerpo soportara el dolor hasta que llego a su punto mas alto y luego se quedo entumecida._

 _Se movió hacia la puerta, rezando que no hubiera ninguna emergencia con los detalles de la boda que tan meticulosamente había planeado. No podría manejar eso ademas de sus turbados pensamientos._

 _Viendo a la insegura rubia al otro lado de la puerta la hizo calmarse, sabiendo bien que si hubiera un problema Felicity lo arreglaría o acudiría a su voz fuerte, todo para que Thea no tuviera que lidiar con nada ella misma._

 _Habían formado una amistad inusual, ambas disfrutando de la compañía fácil que venia con los cambios que alteraban sus vidas. Así que por las dos semanas que Felicity había estado viviendo con ellos Thea hizo un esfuerzo por llegar a conocer la otra mujer, y ya fuera porque anhelaba la cercana amistad que nunca había tenido con otra mujer debido a la protección con la que vivía, o porque era atraída hacia la calma que se posaba sobre ella cada vez que la rubia estaba a su alrededor, nunca lo sabría._

 _A Felicity por el otro lado le había caído bien al instante la pequeña morena que exudaba tal confianza y porte, y aun así se las arreglaba para ser vulnerable en las ocasiones en las que importaba. Sentía que la joven tenia un espíritu similar al suyo, ambas faltándoles una madre amorosa con la de Felicity estando muerta y la de Thea estando terminantemente ausente._

 _Felicity entró en la habitación, sabiendo el remolino de preguntas que deberían estar volando por la mente de la joven. Pero también sabia que Thea seria demasiado orgullosa para decir algo, para pedir cualquier cosa que necesitara, así que Felicity había decidido dar el primer paso._

 _"_ _¿Solo me preguntaba si necesitas ayuda con cualquier cosa? ¿Necesitas saber algo? Se que puede ser incomodo preguntar y eso pero pensé que si necesitabas preguntar acerca de la boda o la noche de bodas, no que te pueda decir mucho porque, ya sabes, incomodo, pero no lo se. Y creo que puede ser mas fácil preguntarme a mi en lugar de tu hermano, porque puede que ordene una reunión si le preguntaras algo en relación con la vida sexual de su hermana pequeña. No que no me puedas preguntar acerca de cualquier otra cosa…y siéntete libre de detenerme con preguntas en cualquier punto…"_

 _Esta era una de las cosas favoritas de Thea acerca de Felicity. Los balbuceos de la mujer no tenían limites y siempre podías confiar en la verdad de sus palabras. Soltó un suspiro de frustración mientras se forzaba a enunciar los pensamientos que habían estado plagando su mente._

 _"_ _Hay una cosa que…"_

 _Felicity no interrumpió con palabras mientras miraba a Thea tratar y organizar sus pensamientos, en su lugar poniendo una mano en el antebrazo de la chica en una oferta silenciosa de consuelo que obviamente necesitaba._

 _"_ _Es solo que…bueno…no soy virgen."_

 _No entendiendo el problema, Felicity alzo una ceja en cuestionamiento._

 _"_ _Es estúpido, se que no le debo nada pero, ¿Qué si el tiene un problema con eso? ¿Qué si quería una novia pura? Seamos honestas, eso es lo que se espera usualmente de nosotras las mujeres en la familia. Y por supuesto tu lo eras antes de Oliver, así que se que eso es lo que Roy esperaría y…"_

 _"_ _Aun lo soy Thea," Sus palabras fueron solo un susurro pero Thea las escucho aun asi._

 _"_ _¿¡Qué!? ¿vMe estas diciendo que mi hermano el mujeriego no se ha salido con la suya con la sexy rubia que duerme con el todas las noches? ¿Que diablos esta pensando? Espera hasta que ponga mis manos sobre el…"_

 _Felicity la interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar. No quería analizar el porque Oliver no la quería. Si había estado asustada al principio, pero era lo esperado y estaban casados por amor a Dios. Ni siquiera habían compartido un beso ademas del necesario después de la frase "Puede besar a la novia."_

 _"_ _Thea, eso no es importante ahora. En este momento necesitas concentrarte en ti. ¿Y que si no eres virgen? Roy nunca tendría un problema con algo tan insignificante. Y si lo tiene lo puedes mandar conmigo y yo le diré lo que pienso hasta que regrese arrastrándose hacia ti implorando perdón."_

 _Con sus palabras el rostro de Thea pareció relajarse y apretó la mano de la chica una ultima vez antes de tomar la caja que había llevado consigo a la habitación._

 _"_ _Ahora, preguntarte por tu vida sexual no era mi única razón para venir a verte; también quería darte esto."_

 _Abrió la caja de madera con intrincados diseños para revelar un adorno para el cabello con joyas incrustadas._

 _"_ _Se que conoces el dicho de algo viejo, algo nuevo, algo prestado, algo azul…"_

 _Los ojos de Thea se abrieron al ver la antigüedad antes de susurrar, "Es hermoso pero no puedo aceptarlo…"_

 _"_ _Es por eso que no te lo estoy dando. Mi madre me dio esto y fue pasado a ella por mi abuela. Esto puede servir para ser tu algo viejo y algo prestado. Porque lo espero de vuelta."_

 _Thea sintió lagrimas deslizarse antes de poder evitarlo y se lanzo hacia Felicity, asfixiándola en un abrazo tratando de expresar toda su gratitud a través del gesto en lugar de palabras._

 _"_ _Ahora tienes lo viejo y lo prestado, tu vestido puede ser lo nuevo y todo lo que nos hace falta es algo azul"_

 _Las dos chicas se separaron y los ojos de Thea se encendieron con un brillo juguetón mientras se paraba de la cama y caminaba hacia su cómoda, abriendo el cajón de arriba lentamente._

 _"_ _Tengo esto, y no estaba segura pero…y mas te vale no decirle a Oliver acerca de esto nunca pero…"_

 _Para sorpresa y diversión de Felicity ella saco un liguero azul pálido, con un conjunto de lencería a juego. Soltando una fuerte carcajada las dos mujeres compartieron una mirada conspiradora._

 _Tal vez las cosas mejorarían para las dos._

 **~:: Presente ::~**

El compartió una mirada con su hermana mientras ella caminaba por el pasillo con su fluido vestido verde de dama de honor y sintió a Oliver removerse en su lugar al ver a Felicity. Esperaba que ella fuera feliz, esperaba que Oliver la protegiera como había jurado hacer. Pero todos los pensamientos de su hermana y su esposo volaron fuera de su mente cuando vio a su propia novia, una visión en blanco, caminar como si flotara hacia el.

Era cierto que no se amaban el uno al otro, era cierto que la vida los había juntado sin ninguna consideración de lo que ellos querían o deseaban pero el trataría y haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para hacer funcionar su relación con la mujer que estaba frente a el. Esperaba que ella hiciera las cosas fáciles para ambos, si, él veía los destellos de miedo que se asomaban desde las grietas de su confiado exterior, pero ella se veía dispuesta a intentar y eso era mas de lo que pudiera pedir.

Siempre se había visto hermosa, un aura descarada a su alrededor, la ropa de diseñador que parecía asentir cada curva de su cuerpo, el llamativo maquillaje que resaltaba sus ojos perfectamente siempre lo llamaba en su nivel mas primitivo, pero su aliento se atoro cuando el velo fue levantado y su rostro fue revelado, la vista sin obstruir causando que su corazón se saltara un latido en su pecho. Se veía asombrosa.

Era un bastardo con suerte.

Y no podía recordar un momento donde hubiera estado mas nervioso en toda su vida.

 ** _~:: Dos semanas atras ::~_**

 _Las blancas cortinas que se ondulaban por la brisa que entraba a la habitación fueron lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos, su subconsciente alejando el sueño lentamente mientras la niebla se levantaba y ella se tomó cuenta de su alrededor._

 _Esta definitivamente no era su habitación._

 _Los eventos del día anterior le llegaron de golpe, la boda, los votos, Oliver, todo lo que había creado esta nueva realidad para ella. Soltando un lento suspiro se giro con cuidado, no queriendo despertar a Oliver si aun estaba despierto, esperando levantarse sin que el lo notara y con suerte tomar una ducha antes de que la viera en toda su gloria matutina, con el cabello enredado y todo. Pero fue un esfuerzo sin sentido cuando pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba sola de cualquier forma, su lado de la cama frío hacia tiempo cuando toco las sabanas._

 _Dejo escapar otro suspiro, esta vez por estar frustrada con su vida. Apenas había dormido la noche anterior, solo consiguiendo caer en el profundo abismo del sueño en las primeras horas del día cuando el sol ya había comenzado a asomarse en el horizonte._

 _Se quedo acostada y se pregunto si este era un ejemplo de como seria el resto de su vida._

 **~:: Presente ::~**

El sosteniéndola se sentia surreal.

Cuando había caminado por el pasillo, por segunda vez en el mes, sintió una especie de déjà vu y agradeció a Dios que ella no era la novia de nuevo.

Y ahi estaba ella, envuelta en los brazos de su esposo por primera vez en dos semana después de unirse a Thea y Roy mientras bailaban su primer baile oficial como marido y mujer.

La sensación de él cerca de ella, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, jugaba con su mente mientras pensamientos que no debería tener inundaban su cabeza. Pero de nuevo, el era _su_ esposo, ¿no es así? Lo tenia permitido.

Ignorante a ella, Oliver estaba teniendo pensamientos bastante parecidos mientras la sostenía cerca de su cuerpo, guiando el baile. Todo se sentía muy natural.

El sabia que no podía acercarse a ella emocionalmente, sabia que no podía apegarse así que había intentado mantener su distancia pero se estaba volviendo increíblemente difícil con cada momento que pasaba a su lado. Y el hecho de que con cada segundo del baile ella parecía relajarse en sus brazos, no ayudaba a su propósito.

El vestido esmeralda sin tirantes y su cabello rubio que había sido arreglado en un recogido para exponer la cremosa piel de sus hombros y cuello lo hacían querer inclinar la cabeza para que sus labios pudieran recorrer su clavícula. Lo hacían querer enterrar su rostro en su cabello dorado, su olor flotando hacia el y llenando sus sentidos con su esencia intoxicante. Un aroma que no podía evitar mas. Estaba en su ducha, en su ropa, y lo peor de todo, se aferraba a las sus sabanas de satén rojo.

Las primeras horas de la mañana eran las mas difíciles para el, cuando su cuerpo dormido emanaba el calor que el anhelaba tocar, cuando su respiración le cubría con una sensación de calma que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo.

La tentación de alcanzarla y acercarla a el era tan fuerte, el movimiento de su brazo seria tan fácil, pero por una vez en su vida eligió la salida del cobarde. Por las ultimas dos semanas la había estado dejando acurrucada y sola en su cama.

Alejada de el y de sus demonios que el no permitiria la alcanzaran.

 ** _~:: Una semana atras ::~_**

 _Era sorprendente como ella se las arregló para caer en una rutina después de todos las vueltas que su vida había tomado en el lapso de dos semanas._

 _Se despertaría todos los días de la misma forma que la primera mañana que había despertado en su cama; fría y sola. El estaría en el 'trabajo' como a ella le gustaba llamarle en su cabeza, prefiriendo no pensar acerca de que actividades criminales se estaría encargando por la familia cuando no estaba en casa. No era estúpida, sabia exactamente con quien se había casado, quien era el y de que era capaz, pero no quería ahondar en ese agujero del conejo aun._

 _Y así siguieron los días, ella despertaría sola, comería el desayuno cocinado por el ama de llaves Raisa quien inmediatamente le había agradado ya que la mujer mayor le recordaba a su madre. Pasaría los días ya sea con Thea, su amistad fácil por la cual no podría estar mas agradecida, o pasaría su tiempo sola ya sea leyendo o haciendo yoga y después de la primer semana se dio cuenta de que si no encontraba algo en que ocupar su tiempo se volvería loca rápidamente._

 **~:: Presente ::~**

"¿Esta cuidando de ti?"

Las palabras de Roy hicieron que levantara la cabeza de su hombro, mirando los cálidos ojos de su hermano mientras contemplaba su respuesta. Roy nunca había sido partidario de la paciencia, tomando que su silencio significaba algo mórbido y ella se dio cuenta de su error cuando vio sus ojos oscurecerse con ira.

Su mano fue hacia su mejilla en un intento por aplacarlo.

"Lo hace Roy; no lo veo mucho para ser honesta. Siempre esta fuera antes de que yo despierte y solo llega a casa cuando ya es tarde. El no me lastimaría, sabes eso, solo esta un poco…ausente."

Roy sabia que no había mucho que el pudiera hacer al respecto, Oliver no era un hombre al que se le pudiera decir que hacer. Si en realidad hubiera estado lastimando a su hermana, mentalmente o físicamente, Roy sería el primero en la linea para aporrear al hombre hasta tirarlo, no que pensara que tenia una oportunidad contra Oliver pero ciertamente no seria por la falta de intentarlo. Protegería a su hermana con cada fibra de su ser.

"Intentare hablar con el, Liss."

Pero Felicity sacudió la cabeza en respuesta.

"Esta es mi pelea que ganar Roy. El es mi esposo y yo lidiare con eso. En cuanto descubra que es _eso._ "

Así el hermano y la hermana se balancearon en medio de la pista de baile al ritmo de la música que sonaba a su alrededor, aferrándose a la única familia que les quedaba, lamentando la perdida de sus padres. Lamentando la perdida de su niñez.

 ** _~:: Cuatro días atras ::~_**

 _Felicity había llegado a su limite; estaba aburrida a muerte._

 _Había pasado casi cada día en la biblioteca de Oliver pero solo había tanta literatura que una persona podía soportar antes de quedar bizca._

 _Decidiendo que hoy era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para explorar la casa que estaría llamando 'hogar' por el resto de su vida, pasó por cada habitación observando la belleza y extravagancia con la que se encontraba en cada recodo. Desde el comedor al salón de baile, la Mansión Queen era una obra maestra que nunca sería mostrada a nadie fuera del circulo mas cercano a la familia._

 _Estaba abrumada con toda la elegancia hasta que miró el cuarto de seguridad, el estado del cual físicamente lastimaba su alma. Desde las computadoras mal organizadas hasta los programas que estaban expuestos en las pantallas, nunca pensó que algo podría estar instalado tan…mal._

 _Se adentro un poco mas en la habitación, atrayendo la atención de los hombres de seguridad que estaban sentados frente a los monitores, viendo la grabación de seguridad de los perímetros exteriores de la casa._

 _"_ _Chicos, tendré que pedirles que me dejen arreglar este desastre que ustedes llaman sistema de seguridad…"_

 _Su petición se encontró con dos miradas iguales de shock de parte de los fuertemente armados hombres en trajes pero ella mantuvo la mirada; nadie se interpondría entre ella y la claramente no querida tecnología frente a ella._

 _"_ _No creo que eso sea posible Sra. Queen…" Empezó uno de ellos pero fue rápidamente cortado por la determinada rubia._

 _"_ _Exactamente. Soy la Sra. Queen, soy la esposa de Oliver Queen, y si yo te pido que te hagas a un lado para así poder arreglar algo tu te harás a un lado."_

 _Tal vez fuera nueva en toda la cosa del matrimonio, pero tenia una buena comprensión de la vida mafiosa y como funcionaba después de haber crecido en el corazón de esta._

 _Y el se veía perdido, como si no tuviera ni la menor idea de que hacer. Realmente no podía culparlo, apostaba que en una vida de lidiar con peligrosos criminales, la familia Queen y los poderosos de Starling City, nunca había cruzado caminos con una rubia molesta que técnicamente estaba a cargo de el._

 _Una vez que finalmente se hizo a un lado ella observo el equipo, sentándose enfrente de el mientras soltaba un pesado suspiro._

 _Esto tomaria mucho trabajo._

 _No supo cuanto tiempo se sentó ahí pero eventualmente se perdió en el mundo de la tecnología, tomando nota de lo que había ahí y checando el estado actual de los equipos frente a ella, actualizando todo lo que pudo y cambiando el software completamente en las cosas que no pudo. Hizo una lista mental de las cosas que necesitaba que Oliver consiguiera para después proteger y actualizar todo el sistema mientras pensaba algunas ideas para un nuevo firewall._

 _Bueno, al menos ahora tenía un hobby._

 **~:: Presente ::~**

No paso mucho antes de que el se alejara para hacer las rondas necesarias con los invitados. Estaba agradecida de que el no le hubiera pedido acompañarlo y tenia el presentimiento de que el sabia cuanto odiaba ser mostrada como si fuera un trofeo en su propia boda.

Caminó hacia el buffet, las mesas llenas de comida haciendo gruñir su estomago en respuesta, y vio a Sara en su vestido azul marino luciendo llamativa como normalmente se veía.

"Thea y Roy se ven felices." Dijo Sara en saludo, riéndose de la forma en que la otra rubia veía la comida a su lado con hambre.

"¡No te rias! No he tenido oportunidad de comer algo en todo el día y estoy famélica. ¿Quien fue la persona que llevó la comida a nuestra casa esta mañana? ¡Todo tenia nuez! Y soy alérgica a las nueces. Pero si, Thea y Roy se ven como si estuvieran disfrutando."

Compartieron una mirada de entendimiento entre ellas; ambas sabiendo el gran significado de felicidad en las vidas oscuras que los rodeaban.

"Y se que Roy hará todo lo que este en su poder para hacer a esa chica feliz."

"Mas le vale, o si no tendrá que vérselas conmigo."

Pero Felicity solo se rio, "Ponte en la fila Sara, estoy bastante segura de que yo tengo el primer turno para destruirlo como su querida amada hermana. Luego Oliver querría una oportunidad. Si Roy sigue vivo después de que los dos lidiemos con el entonces eres mas que bienvenidas para agregar tu contribución a sus heridas."

Compartieron una carcajada con eso pero fueron prontamente interrumpidas por el mismísimo Tommy Merlyn.

"Ahora, no puedo evitar interrumpir a las dos damas mas hermosas en la habitación."

Felicity se estaba acostumbrando al exuberante hombre que era el mejor amigo de Oliver. Parecía tener el don de hacer feliz a las personas, podía encantar a la gente para estar de acuerdo con el o para hacer las cosas de la forma que el quería, y esa podía ser la razón por la cual era la mano derecha de Oliver en la familia. Eso y el hecho de que Oliver confiaba en Tommy con su vida.

Y Felicity no había necesitado pasar una gran cantidad de tiempo con el antes de darse cuenta de que el estaba completamente enamorado de Sara Lance.

Los escucho hablar, no poniendo mucha atención a su conversación y en su lugar disfrutando de ver el lenguaje corporal entre los dos mientras suprimía una risita. Esos dos no podían ser mas obvios.

"¿Alguna de ustedes dos damas quiere ir a dar una vuelta conmigo? ¿En la pista de baile por supuesto?"

El guiño que agrego hizo aparecer una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Soy una mujer casada Tommy, ¿pero estoy segura de que Sara querría?"

Se giró para mirar a su amiga, riéndose de la cara arrugada que miraba a su acompañante masculino con disgusto.

"Yo no bailo Merlyn."

Tommy se aferro dramáticamente a su corazón, su mano ya estirándose para tomar la de ella antes de guiar a Sara hacia la pista de baile.

"Tonterías, te he visto bailar. Ahora baila conmigo mujer."

Felicity los miró alejarse, sacudiendo su cabeza y riéndose de sus payasadas. Por mucho que Sara había protestado mientras Tommy continuaba arrastrando hacia la pista de baile, Felicity sabia que nadie podía forzar a la otra mujer a hacer algo que ella no quisiera hacer.

Felicity nunca había conocido a una mujer que tuviera la combinación de Sara de letalidad mortal y propensión a la diversión.

 ** _~:: Doce dias atras ::~_**

 _El segundo día de vivir en la mansión comenzó como el primero, se había despertado, duchado y después se encontró sentada en un banco de la cocina, comiendo el desayuno que había sido preparado y estaba dispuesto en la barra frente a ella._

 _Estaba en medio de un interesante articulo sobre alineación estratégica en tecnología de la información cuando una mujer entro en la cocina y Felicity la reconoció instantáneamente como la rubia que había bailado con Tommy en su boda, aunque ahora se veía muy diferente. Estaba vestida en unos pantalones de cuero negros y una camiseta blanca que gritaba 'ruda' y Felicity no sabia lo que la mujer podría querer de ella cuando atrapo su mirada escrutadora._

 _"_ _Lo siento pero, ¿quien eres tu? Y no lo digo en un sentido grosero, sino en el sentido real, porque como que entraste paseándote por aquí y se que seguridad no te hubiera dejado entrar si fueras una extraña, lo que claramente no eres porque estas sentada frente a mi, aunque pensándolo bien luces como una asesina. Oh Dios, por favor no seas una asesina, realmente no podría lidiar con eso en este momento…"_

 _"_ _Eres linda."_

 _La observación la desconcertó pero casi la hizo sonreír. Las palabras de la 'asesina' no eran condescendientes o groseras, mas bien sonaban como un cumplido y ella sintió como si la otra mujer no las dijera muy libremente._

 _Ella miró mientras la mujer extendía su mano hacia ella, "Soy Sara Lance. Oliver me puso a cargo de tu seguridad, ser tu guardaespaldas por así decirlo."_

 _Felicity encontro su mano a medio camino y la tomó con seguridad._

 _"_ _Bueno, tu ya me conoces, ¿pero porque necesitaría mas? Estoy bastante segura de que la casa esta inundada de seguridad, y siempre he tenido a Pace y Cody conmigo cuando salgo. No que no aprecie el pensamiento…"_

 _"_ _No siempre estarás dentro de la mansión Felicity, y cuando salgas Oliver cree que deberías tener algo…alguien…extra."_

 _Felicity asintió en acuerdo, tener guardaespaldas no era nada nuevo para ella._

 _"_ _Esta bien, pero tienes que llamarme Felicity. Me estoy volviendo loca con todos los subordinados de Oliver llamándome 'Sra. Queen'. Me hace sentir vieja. Y me recuerda a su madre y ella me asusta un poco."_

 _Sara se inclinó mas cerca de Felicty con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro._

 _"_ _He conocido a Oliver desde que éramos niños; algunas de las historias que te podría contar sobre el y Moira Queen, solo digamos que nunca mas estarías asustada por ninguno de los dos de nuevo. Es algo difícil estar intimidada cuando has visto a uno de ellos correr alrededor con una bacinica en su cabeza mientras la otra lo perseguía en tacones rotos alrededor de la sala."_

 _Desde ese momento ambas supieron que se llevarían bien como una casa en llamas._

 **~:: Presente ::~**

Felicity no podía reprimir la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro con la vista de Thea y Roy cortando su pastel de bodas, disfrutando de como los recién casados parecían tan libres de preocupaciones y jóvenes. Ella era bastante consiente de las jugarretas que Thea podía hacer después de haber estado viviendo con ella las ultimas dos semanas y notó su sonrisa malévola mucho antes que un incauto Roy. Felicity miró mientras la chica llevaba el pastel hacia su rostro pero en lugar de ponerlo en su boca ella embarró el manjar en su boca y mejilla derecha.

Su risa se escuchaba en todo el salón mientras ambos los invitados y los participantes de la boda disfrutaban del espectáculo frente a ellos. La expresión de ofensa en el rostro de Roy fue rápidamente reemplazada por una sonrisa mientras miraba la absoluta felicidad que irradiaba su nueva esposa.

Esposa.

Nunca hubiera pensado que estaría casado a la edad de veintidós, pero aquí estaba él unas cuantas horas después de decir las terroríficas palabras como "Acepto", y "Hasta que la muerte nos separe".

Alejando sus pensamientos de ese tren de pensamiento en particular se centro en Thea Queen. O mas bien Thea Smoak. Esa chica era una verdadera sorpresa. Era inteligente, ingeniosa, divertida, despreocupada y el no podía siquiera comenzar a adivinar como es que había evitado ser absorbida, o por lo menos tocada, por la oscuridad que rodeaba a su hermano. De los varios encuentros que habían tenido desde el anuncio de su compromiso, había aprendido que ella podía dar tanto como recibía y se encontró a si mismo esperando con ansia las bromas que siempre resultaban cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro.

Y su pequeño truco del pastel necesitaba venganza.

"Cuidado nena, si me ensucias en otro lugar tu serás quien me limpie."

El miró mientras ella tragaba visiblemente con sus palabras, sus ojos oscureciéndose un poco y el ni siquiera quería comenzar a pensar lo que eso podría significar. Ese era un oscuro y muy tentador limite para ellos que el sabia ella no estaba lista par cruzar aun, sin importar cuanto lo quisiera el.

Oliver miró desde el otro lado de la habitación mientras Roy Smoak susurraba algo en el oído de su hermana pequeña, mirando como un sonrojo se extendía desde su rostro hacia su cuello, y el sintió sus uñas enterrarse en la piel de su palma. El sabia que no tenia ningún derecho de separar a apareja, ahora estaban casados por amor a Dios y el siempre había sabido que su hermana no había sido una tímida rechazada durante la Preparatoria, pero siempre seria su hermana _pequeña_. Sentia que sus instintos de hermano mayor sobreprotector estaban perfectamente justificados.

La tensión que emanaba de él alertó a Felicity de su incomodidad y ella siguió su linea de visión, sonriendo mientras miraba los ojos de su hermano agrandarse por lo que sea que su nueva esposa le hubiera susurrado en el oído. Ella deliberó si debía ofrecerle algún tipo de consuelo a Oliver, eligiendo arriesgarse y poner una mano delicadamente en su hombro. Sus ojos se fueron instantáneamente a los suyos en pregunta y ella sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho por su reacción. Ella quería la interacción fácil que tenían Thea y Roy, quería ser capaz de disfrutar un momento de risa sin preocupaciones con su esposo, quería tocarlo sin temer su reacción a su toque.

Ella queria lo que Roy y Thea tenían; algo nuevo y fresco y emocionante. Un futuro que estuviera lleno de potencial.

Ellos no eran mucho mas grandes, Thea teniendo diecinueve y solo dos años mas joven que Felicity, mientras que Roy a los veintidós era solo tres años menor que Oliver.

Sus situaciones no eran tan diferentes, todos habían sido obligados por sus padres a matrimonios para los que no estaban listos ni tampoco querían, aun así Roy y Thea se veían como si lo estuvieran haciendo funcionar, o por lo menos trataban.

¿Así que, en que se habían equivocado Oliver y ella?

 ** _~:: Cuatro días atras ::~_**

 _"_ _¿Que diablos crees que estas haciendo?" Su voz iracunda hizo que su cuerpo se congelara visiblemente por la tensión._

 _Prácticamente había volado de regreso a casa después de recibir una angustiada llamada de uno de sus agentes de seguridad diciendo que ella había demandado ver los sistemas de sus computadoras. ¿Que podía querer de ellos? ¿Porque el estúpido idiota no la había detenido?_

 _Debio haber sabido que no podía simplemente intimidarla para que abandonara lo que fuera que había planeado._

 _"_ _Estoy actualizando tu 'sistema de seguridad' y si estoy gestos de comillas con las manos porque esta es una atrocidad y enserio lastima mi alma. ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que alguien le dio un buen vistazo a estos bebes? Es como si alguien los hubiera puesto aquí en los ochentas, y no la parte buena de los ochentas sino la parte horrible con Madonna y los calentadores, y se hubiera olvidado de ellos…"_

 _"_ _¡Felicity!" Su voz rebotó en las paredes del pequeño espacio y ella no pudo suprimir el pequeño salto que dio aunque lo hubiera intentado._

 _"_ _¡Esto no te concierne, no es asunto tuyo!"_

 _De nuevo la había subestimado. Y de nuevo ella no se acobardó ante el._

 _"_ _¡Diablos si no lo es! ¿Recuerdas todo eso de en la riqueza y la pobreza que dijimos hace una semana? ¿Recuerdas como juraste protegerme? ¡Bueno, esta soy_ yo _protegiéndote a_ ti _! ¡Y a nosotros y a la familia! Ahora esta es mi familia y mi negocio, tanto como lo es tuyo, y si se fuera a hundir yo me hundiría con el. Así que no dejare que un programa de seguridad de mierda sea la razón por la que nuestra familia se derrumbe cuando pude haberlo arreglado en un par de días de trabajo duro. Y equipo nuevo, por el que tu pagarás."_

 _Hombres habían sido asesinados por sus propias manos por menos. Nadie le gritaba a él. Nadie se oponía a el y vivía. Escuchaban y hacían lo que se les dijera y si no lo hacían no vivían lo suficiente para contarlo._

 _Y ahora la pequeña fiera rubia que tenia de esposa le estaba gritando. Le decía que estaba equivocado. Le plantaba cara._

 _Y ella quería protegerlo a_ él _. Ella quería proteger a sus familias._

 _Había encontrado a su igual en la rubia parlanchina que estaba frente a el._

 _Talló sus ojos con su mano antes de moverla hacia su barba en frustración._

 _"_ _Solo, la proxima vez avisame antes de hacer una locura como esta, ¿esta bien? No quiero que mis hombres no sepan que hacer cuando una mujer de poco mas de un metro cincuenta comience a mandarlos y decirles que hacer."_

 _Ella les dirige a los hombres que habían estado parados silenciosamente en la puerta una mirada indignada._

 _"_ _Mido 1.60, muchas gracias."_

 _El trato mantener su fachada de calma, trato muy fuerte de suprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba con extenderse en su rostro por su audacia._

 _Falló._

 **~:: Presente ::~**

El entendió con su mente que no podía acercarse a ella. Si, era su esposa y de cualquier forma seria vista como una de sus debilidades, pero ser una mujer que Oliver Queen amara seria lo mismo que pintarle una diana en la espalda.

Así que continuaría alejado, seguiría manteniéndola a cierta distancia y se controlaría cada vez que estuviera cerca de ella.

Ignoró la pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente que le dijo que ya no había vuelta atrás.


	4. Needs Tainting

_¡Aquí esta! Por fin, lo se, pero la escuela ha estado un poco mas dificil de lo que pensé, asi que, vamos viendo que tal va todo._

 _Sin mas, la historia es de la magnifica **staceyyyy** y nada me pertenece, todos los personajes son propiedad de **CW** Y **DC Comics**_

* * *

 **~:: Presente ::~**

Felicity sintió una corriente de calidez tan pronto como puso un pie dentro de la casa, que no tenia nada que ver con el clima frío de fuera y todo con el torrente de emociones que su hogar de la niñez le creaba.

Ella observó las familiares paredes de madera que mostraban varias fotos familiares, todas de décadas atrás en la época cuando su familia aun había estado completa, la enorme escalera que llevaba a la habitación que había sido su santuario toda su vida, y un arrepentimiento apuñalado inundo su cuerpo por la vuelta que había dado su vida en tan poco espacio de tiempo. Una vuelta que no había anticipado ni querido.

El sonido de pasos la sacó de su ensimismamiento y ella se sacudió del trance en el que había estado, mirando hacia su sonriente hermano mayor que se dirigía hacia ella. En un parpadeo estaba envuelta en los cálidos y fuertes brazos de Roy, su abrazo de oso siendo regresado por ella con igual fervor mientras enterraba su rostro en su cuello.

Había extrañado esto. Había extrañado su sonrisa despreocupada, estar alrededor de su sencilla presencia y la protección que siempre le había brindado.

"Hola tu." Ella respiró en su cuello.

"Bueno, mira quien finalmente decidió honrarnos con su presencia. ¿En donde has estado?" Su tono era ligero pero aun así curioso, no dejándola ir completamente mientras ella sabia de sus brazos.

"He estado ocupada Roy, actualizando el sistema de Oliver."

Al ver su sonrisa ella pensó de nuevo lo que había dicho y sintió el calor de un sonrojo cubrir su rostro. "¡No de esa forma, mal pensado! Dios, ¿porque mi cerebro encuentra la peor forma de decir las cosas?"

Su risa en respuesta fue recibida por varios puñetazos a su pecho y sus manos se movieron hacia las de ella en un esfuerzo por detener el miembro ofensor.

"Jesus, Liss cálmate. Puedes actualizar el sistema de Oliver tanto como quieras…"

El manotazo en la parte superior de su cabeza, eso no lo vio venir.

"Esta bien, esta bien. ¿En donde esta Oliver, de cualquier forma? Dijo esta mañana que iba a venir."

Ella resopló a eso. Roy veía mas a Oliver de lo que ella lo hacía últimamente con ambos en el proceso de unir el negocio familiar.

"Dijo que se había quedado atrapado con algo y que llegaría tarde."

A ella no le gustó la expresión preocupada que cruzó el rostro de Roy pero el sonido de Thea llamándola desde la dirección de la cocina detuvo todas sus preguntas.

"Es mejor que vayas Liss, es como pólvora cuando no obtiene lo que quiere." La sonrisa en su rostro desmentía sus palabras y ella estaba feliz de que su hermano había encontrado felicidad en la situación en la que estaba.

Si solo ella pudiera decir lo mismo.

 ** _~:: Tres días atras ::~_**

 _Las semanas siguientes a ambas bodas estuvieron llenas de un estruendo de actividad. La union de ambas familias era una misión colosal que requería que ambos hombres trabajaran juntos para establecer un nuevo orden mundial._

 _Su nuevo mundo._

 _Con la consolidación vino mas fuerza, nuevos negocios, mas oportunidades para diversificarse y mas aliados. Pero también vino la necesidad de mas control, ambos entendían que con la expansión de su familia pintaban un blanco mas grande en su espalda de ambos las autoridades y los competidores, y ambos trabajaban diligentemente con la esperanza de suavizar cualquier bache, tratando encontrar cada hueco en su red de trabajo para prevenir cualquier problema imprevisto en el futuro._

 _La unión de las dos familias también significaba que sus hombres debían juntarse, aprender a trabajar en equipo, y eso estaba probando ser mas bien difícil._

 _Estaban parados viendo hombres descargar alcohol de la parte trasera de una vagoneta hacia el nuevo club de Roy, Verdant. El lugar era el mas nuevo y mas grande club en Starling City, y desde su apertura tres meses atrás, rápidamente se había vuelto el lugar en donde estar cualquier noche de la semana._

 _Y le había servido bien a la familia en esos meses, siendo la cubierta perfecta para todo tipo de reuniones que era mejor esconder de los ojos curiosos._

 _"Estoy pensando en diversificar."_

 _La única respuesta de Oliver fue levantar su ceja en cuestionamiento, curioso de lo que Roy tenía en mente. En las semanas después de conocerlo Oliver había llegado a conocer a Roy bastante bien. El conocimiento callejero que el joven tenia no era extraño en su mundo, incluso esencial, pero su buen ojo para nuevas oportunidades de negocios había impresionado a Oliver. Eso era de primordial importancia en su linea de trabajo._

 _"Casino subterráneo." Dijo el e hizo señas para que Oliver lo siguiera dentro._

 _"O en este caso, casino en el segundo piso. Ambos sabemos que hay pocos en Starling, es un sector sin explorar que enserio necesita considerarse. El club funciona como nuestra cubierta bastante bien pero, ¿porqué no añadirle un poco mas?"_

 _El señaló hacia la escalera que actualmente dirigía hacia las oficinas sobre la pista de baile._

 _"Tenemos el espacio perfecto, renovamos el segundo piso y creamos un lugar de juego de primera donde la entrada es alta y las apuestas aun más."_

 _Oliver asintió en respuesta._

 _"Estoy de acuerdo con que debemos explorar en el sector del juego, ¿pero porque aquí? ¿Porqué en el club que ya te sirve de cubierta?"_

 _"Si alguien va a buscar algo sospechoso prefiero que encuentren el casino que las cosas mas importantes que suceden aquí abajo. Nadie pensaría husmear aun más, y si lo hacen estaremos avisados cuando encuentren el casino."_

 _"¿Entonces porqué no conviertes el sótano en una especie de cuartel general? Las reuniones podrían ser conducidas como lo son ahora en la sección VIP, pero podemos mantener el sótano en secreto, solo para la familia."_

 _Roy asintió con entusiasmo, ideas ya formándose de como podría lucir el sótano, "Me gusta. Pero tendremos que establecer un cuartel formal en algún lugar Oliver…"_

 _"Lo haremos. Solo debemos esperar a que el polvo se asiente primero."_

 **~:: Presente ::~**

Felicity siguió el olor de asado hacía la cocina, casi riendo a carcajadas con la imagen de Thea Queen con un delantal en frente de la estufa.

"¿Bien, no luces domesticada?"

La castaña se giró a verla con la velocidad de un ninja, sosteniendo la cuchara con la que estaba revolviendo como si fuera el sable mas letal conocido por el hombre.

"Puede que seas mi cuñada pero te lastimaré. Ahora, nada de burlarse de la persona que te esta haciendo la cena y dame algo de chisme."

Felicity se rio por eso, sus manos en el aire en en falsa rendición, mientras se movía hacia los bancos que estaban en el lado opuesto de la barra.

"No hay muchas cosas nuevas Thea, Sara es básicamente la misma de siempre…"

"¿Entonces aun esta resistiendo los esfuerzos de Tommy?" dijo Thea con una sonrisa.

"¿Sabias acerca de ellos?" dijo Felicity con sorpresa.

Thea se burló con eso. "Claro que lo sabia. Esos dos no podrían ser mas obvios aunque lo intentaran. En realidad no entiendo porque Sara se esta resistiendo tanto, es básicamente inevitable a este punto."

Ambas mujeres asintieron en silencioso acuerdo al sentimiento.

"Mmm, si lo son, ¿no es así? Ademas de eso, nada mas que yo sepa. El jefe de seguridad de Oliver pronto va a regresar a la ciudad de un viaje al extranjero…"

Felicity fue detenida de continuar por el chillido que dejo los labios de la joven.

"¿El tio Digg va a regresar?"

"Um, ¿si? ¿Supongo que lo conoces?"

"¿Que si lo conozco? A estado con nosotros prácticamente desde que puedo recordar. El y Ollie son muy unidos. Pero el es increíble, mas como un segundo hermano mucho mayor para mi que seguridad pero ese es su titulo oficial en la familia; John Diggle, jefe de seguridad de Ollie."

La curiosidad de Felicity aumento con esto. Este hombre claramente tenia mucha influencia sobre Oliver, no es como que su esposo tuviera montones de amigos, así que su opinión importaría mucho para el. ¿Así que, porqué no había estado en la boda? ¿Y si ella no le agradaba? ¿Que pensaría de sus situación?

Ella detuvo ese tren de pensamiento mientras forzaba a su cerebro a prestar atención a lo que estaba diciendo Thea.

"…entre los tres se metían en un montón de problemas que papá nunca hubiera aprobado. Normalmente entre el encanto de Tommy, la mirada de Oliver y el tamaño de John podían salirse prácticamente de cualquier situación. Hablando de eso, ¿cómo va la situación con mi hermano?"

Felicity pensó que sabía a donde iba Thea con esto pero aun así esperaba equivocarse.

"¿Cuál situación?"

"No te hagas la tonta, no te queda. ¿Ya dio un paso hacia adelante y cumplió con sus deberes de esposo?"

"Thea, en realidad eso no es apropiado, tu eres su hermana, y de cualquier forma…"

"Oh Dios, ¿aun no lo ha hecho, verdad? ¿Que diablos esta mal con ese hombre?"

Para ese momento Felicity había pasado el punto de la vergüenza y no pensaba en ningún lugar de su mente contestar la muy particular pregunta de que exactamente estaba mal con su esposo. Claramente no la quería, lo que estaba bien y podía entender, pero lo que mas dolía era el hecho de que ella sabía que el era un hombre y uno con necesidades. Así que seguramente estaba consiguiendo lo que necesitaba de alguien mas. Y ella sabía que no era racional, sabía que no debió haber esperado nada mas de el dado su acuerdo, pero aun así lastimaba su corazón.

"Esta bien Thea. Nunca hicimos ningún acuerdo para eso, el nunca me prometio nada, así que si el necesita salir por otra mujer esta en su derecho…"

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Crees que te esta engañando!"

Era una afirmación pero aun así Felicity sintió la necesidad de defender a Oliver por alguna razón.

"No es engañar Thea. Honestamente esta bien. Estaré bien, siempre y cuando no las traiga a la casa. Eso es lo único que no tolerare. Aparte de eso el es libre de vivir su vida como el quiera."

Thea Queen miró a la rubia levantarse del banco y salir de la cocina con ojos sombríos, sin saber como podía ayudar a la otra mujer. Ayudar a su hermano. Thea era perceptiva, siempre lo había sido, y ella podía ver que si ambos trataban hacer que funcionara serían perfectos juntos. La rubia era la pareja perfecta para su hermano; su carácter exaltado y su lealtad y protección feroz era algo que el necesitaba desesperadamente en su vida. Por una vez en su vida tener a alguien que se preocupara por el, que cuidara de él.

Thea sabía que Felicity lo haría, si le diera la oportunidad.

Ahora debía meter algo de sentido en su querido hermano mayor.

 ** _~:: Tres años atras ::~_**

 _Ella sabia que estaba siendo una niña mimada, que parecía la princesa malcriada de la familia que solo buscaba la atención de alguien pero no le importaba. Porque exactamente eso era ella._

 _Necesitaba a alguien, quien fuera, que la mirara y no solo mirara a través de ella. Que la viera como una persona y no como un estorbo._

 _Sus padres básicamente se habían rendido con ella, su padre siempre fuera siendo el siempre solicitado jefe criminal que era el, y su madre solo esta ausente. No sabía que hacia ella cuando salía de la casa pero en esas raras ocasiones que Moira Queen honraba la casa con su presencia Thea la encontraba en la sala, una o dos botellas vacías junto a ella mientras hacia su camino por la extensa colección de vinos finos que tenían en la bodega._

 _Y su hermano se había vuelto una cáscara del hombre que había sido. Había desaparecido el brillo de travesura de sus ojos que siempre había estado presente cuando ella esta creciendo. Había desaparecido la tosca risa que siempre la había calmado._

 _Ella había perdido cuenta del numero de veces que había maldecido a Laurel Lance por conocer a su hermano. La había maldecido por morir y llevarse lejos a su querido hermano, incluso cuando estuvieran viviendo en la misma casa._

 _A la oportuna edad de quince Thea Queen aprendió que excelentes calificaciones y buen comportamiento no hacían que te notaran. No hacían que las personas a tu alrededor se interesaran._

 _Ella no tenía ninguna amigo con quien hablar, hacia mucho tiempo se había alejado de ellos en su dolor, así que fue a una fiesta. Y por una noche hubo un escape. Un escape de su realidad brutalmente torcida que le permitió no sentir el dolor que había estado retorciendo su interior._

 _Una fiesta se volvió diez, un chico se volvió incontables. Y el alcohol fluía y las drogas se multiplicaron a una velocidad que solo el dinero Queen podía comprar._

 _No le consiguió nada de atención extra de su familia, ni siquiera creía que notaran que no estaba en la casa la mitad del tiempo, pero si le proporcionó la libertad que no sabía estaba buscando._

 **~:: Presente ::~**

"Dame comida mujer."

El sabia que ese comentario la había ganado una palmada en la cabeza de alguna de las dos mujeres con el, su esposa ganándole a su hermana en golpearlo por un milisegundo.

"Sabes que si te escucho hablar así de nuevo puedes despedirte de tu limpio historial criminal Roy Smoak. La gente puede tener la impresión de que fuiste criado mal y no querríamos que eso se descubriera, ¿no es así?" Le advirtió su hermana en un tono de voz endulzado. "Estarías sorprendido de cuanta información puede llegar a la base de datos del DPSC sobre cierto joven y su comportamiento mundano."

Thea resopló al comentario de la rubia. Amaba las bromas que presenciaba cada vez que veía a los hermanos juntos; había tanto amor entre ellos que casi la hacia ponerse celosa algunos días,

"Oliver necesita llegar, estoy superado en numero por ustedes dos uniéndose contra mi de nuevo."

El estaba sorprendido por lo bien que se había ajustado a su nueva vida, por lo feliz que era.

No podia haber esperado una mejor esposa, una que era perfecta para el en cualquier forma posible. El amaba su actitud, su descaro y agudeza que lo tenían constantemente de puntillas cuando estaba alrededor de ella.

Cada momento que había pasado con ella había sido perfecto, desde las tranquilas noches donde veían televisión en casa hasta su noche de bodas que lo había dejado felizmente enmudecido, él sentía que no merecía nada de esto.

Ella hacía las cosas faciles, su interacción simple, y no podia estar mas agradecido de que alguien en algún lugar había decidido que ella seria suya para siempre.

Apenas escuchó la conversación que se desarrollaba por lo bajo entre su hermana y su esposa mientras servía comida en su plato, mas ocupado en mirar a Thea y sus reacciones que en lo que estaban diciendo.

No resistió la urgencia de poner una mano sobre su muslo cubierto de mezclilla para sentir la calidez debajo que sabía quemaría la palma de su mano. Y ciertamente no se perdió la forma en que sus ojos se oscurecieron una sobra mientras ella rehusaba mirar en su dirección y dar cualquier indicación frente a Felicity.

Aun estaban en las primeras etapas donde un simple toque podía encender un fuego, y el llamaba cada minuto de ello. Podía ignorarlo todo lo que quisiera por ahora; sería toda suya mas adelante esa noche.

Si, estaba muy feliz con la situación en la que lo habían metido.

 ** _~:: Tres días atras ::~_**

 _Roy había comenzado a sacudir la lluvia de su abrigo mientras entraba a su hogar cuando escucho el sonido de sus tacones dirigiéndose hacia el._

 _Su sonrisa le quitó el aliento de nuevo y no pudo evitar que sus ojos vagaran sobre los pantalones ajustados y tacones que hacia ver sus piernas increíbles antes de llevar su vista arriba para encontrar sus ojos._

 _"Deja de inundar la entrada y quítate el abrigo de una vez Roy."_

 _Pero el ignoró el comentario, escogiendo en su lugar acercarse a ella._

 _"Tengo un regalo para ti." El amaba la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaron y juró hacer esto mas seguido si esa era la reacción que iba a conseguir._

 _Había estado en una bodega abandonada esa tarde, discutiendo unos cuantos asuntos con unos personajes nada limpios con Sin, y justo antes de dejar el edificio había visto la bola gris de pelo escondiéndose detrás de algunos materiales hacia mucho olvidados._

 _Ni siquiera lo pensó antes de levantar la criatura y resguardarla en su bolsillo, ignorando la sonrisa de regocijo que le dirigía Sin._

 _"¿Que es?" la voz de Thea era precavida pero curiosa y su sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande mientras buscaba en su bolsillo, cuidadosamente sacando el pequeño gatito y poniéndolo en las manos impacientes de su esposa._

 _El shock fue rápidamente reemplazado por asombro mientras ella sostenía la criatura contra su pecho y acariciaba bajo su quijada, arrullando con el ronroneo que resulto de sus atenciones._

 _"Entonces nos saltamos completamente la etapa de las citas, saltamos directo al matrimonio, ¿y ahora un gatito? ¿Que es lo siguiente Smoak? ¿Vas a querer niños?"_

 _Ella se rió por su expresión anonadada, eligiendo tener lastima de su nuevo esposo y en su lugar se movió para darle un beso en la mejilla._

 _"Tranquilo tigre, estoy jugando." Ella se alejó un paso, necesitando poner algo de espacio entre ellos, pero no demasiado. "Gracias, me encantó."_

 _El contestó con un asentimiento, su mente aun tratando alejar las imágenes de ella embarazada con su hijo. Aun era muy pronto para esa clase de pensamientos peligrosos._

 _Ademas, Oliver podría matarlo._

 _"Llamémoslo Harper."_

 **~:: Presente ::~**

Había sido un día malditamente largo, todo lo que pudo haber ido mal lo hizo y el solo estaba agradecido de que había terminado.

El se deslizo en la casa en silencio, asintiendo a la seguridad puesta en la entrada, pero se aseguro de hacer algo de ruido para anunciar su llegada mientras se dirigía al comedor donde su esposa, su hermana y su nuevo esposo estaban.

"¡Ollie! ¡Por fin llegaste!" dijo Thea, su tono preocupado y molesto.

"Lamento llegar tarde, me entretuvieron arreglando unas cosas en el centro."

Tomó el asiento vacío junto a Felicity, mirando mientras ella inconscientemente comenzaba a llenar su plato antes vacío y se aseguraba de que aun estuviera caliente para el. No pudo superar la ola de gratitud hacia la mujer en su interior.

"¿Todo esta bien?" la voz preocupada de Roy rompió a través de sus pensamientos y estaba a punto de contestar cuando su hermana lo corto con una mano alzada.

"Nope. No Ollie. Nada de platicas del negocio en la mesa, esa era la única regla a la que nos apegamos toda nuestra vida y eso no va a cambiar ahora."

El asintió al mismo tiempo que Roy a su petición, sabiendo cuando elegir sus batallas cuando se trataba de Thea.

No pudo evitar el notar la expresión de tristeza que pasó entre las dos mujeres en la mesa mientras Felicity ponía su plato frente a el, la curiosidad quemando en su pecho por saber la causa.

 ** _~:: Tres años atras ::~_**

 _Roy siempre había sabido lo que su familia hacia, de lo que eran capaces y como se manejaba el negocio en su mundo. Siendo el único hijo en la familia siempre había sabido que la responsabilidad de ser introducido en el negocio iba a recaer en sus hombros. Estaba feliz por ser el que lo hiciera con tal de salvar la inocencia de su hermana, para mantenerla lejos de los crudos horrores que su vida llevaba al alma._

 _Pero incluso el no estaba preparado para su primer asesinato, nada menos que una ejecución._

 _En realidad no había otra forma de enfrentarlo, era matar o ser matado y el sabia que una muerte rápida para el hombre arrodillado frente a el era el menor de los males. Sabia exactamente de lo que los hombres de su padre eran capaces cuando se trataba de traidores, que tipo de torturas podían ser infligidas en la carne._

 _Roy no se permitió a si mismo pensar, no permitió que su mente se inundara de pensamientos mientras jalaba del gatillo._

 _Fue sacado de ahí por los hombres de su padre poco después, antes de que se pudiera congelar en pánico al ver la vida drenarse del rostro del hombre._

 _Pero la expresión fría y muerta en los ojos del hombre lo perseguiría en sus sueños aun muchos años después._

 **~:: Presente ::~**

"Ollie."

Ese tono nunca resultaba bien para el y supo que lo que fuera que su hermana hubiera planeado no llevara a nada bueno.

"Thea."

El miro alrededor ya fuera por Roy o Felicity con la esperanza de distraer la atención de Thea de él sin ninguna suerte.

"No me vengas con 'Thea'. ¿Que diablos has estado haciendo con Felicity?" Su tono era brusco y mando oleadas de confusión a través de él.

"¿A que te refieres? No lo he hecho nada." ¿De que estaba hablando ella? ¿Que se había perdido? ¿Tenia algo que ver con la expresión que había pasado entre ellas en la mesa?

"¡Ese es el problema idiota! ¡No has hecho nada! ¿Como crees que eso la hace sentir? Esta sola en esa gran mansión y créeme cuando te digo que se exactamente como se siente eso. ¡Ella es tu esposa y ni siquiera has intentado estar con ella!"

Oliver estaba en shock. ¿Que diablos estaba pasando?

"¡Thea, no voy a forzar a una mujer a mí solo porque es mi esposa! No voy a atormentarla con mi vida."

Thea se burló abiertamente de eso.

"Puede que tu no quieras arruinarla, pero déjame decirte; esa chica necesita un poco de tormento si sabes a lo que me refiero," ella se detuvo mientras miraba a su hermano rodar los ojos con ese comentario, "Es una mujer hermosa, encerrada en una mansión volviendo medio loca, Ollie. Ella piensa que estas durmiendo con otras mujeres porque no la deseas."

Con eso Oliver literalmente se asfixió con aire. ¿De donde había sacado esa ridícula idea? ¿Como podría no desearla? ¿Como podría incluso pensar en ir a otra mujer?

"¡No lo hago! ¡Como si le fuera a hacer eso a ella!" Gritó el indignado.

"¡Yo se eso tonto, pero ella no!"

¿Pero que podía hacer? El se rehusaba a arruinarla; ella ya estaba demasiado metida en este mundo. El no necesitaba que Thea le recordara cuan hermosa era su pequeña genio rubia, el era recordado de ese hecho cada vez que la veía caminar pasando a sus hombres. Puede que ella estuviera completamente ajena a las miradas de deseo que la seguían pero el no lo era.

Ella era como un rayo de sol que amenazaba con derribar cada barrera que había levantado cuidadosamente con el paso de los años. Ella estando en la misma habitación que el hacia que una sensación de calidez que no había sentido en años corriera por sus venas.

El miró a Thea sacudir la cabeza por el, su calidad voz bañándolo mientras ponía su paloma sobre su mejilla y lo miraba a los ojos.

"Tienes que hablar con ella Ollie. Tal vez no decirle todo pero tienes que abrirte un poco. Ella es tu esposa y merece saber al menos algo de su esposo. Pruébale que no es solo una sombra esperando en las habitaciones por algo que nunca va a pasar."

Sus palabras lo hacían parecer tan fácil pero el ni siquiera tenia la mas mínima idea de donde empezar.

 ** _~:: Dos años atras ::~_**

 _La cámara estaba oscura, fría y humedad; el olor de moho y sangre impregnando el aire y llenando su nariz. El frío se deslizaba en sus huesos mientras el sonido de sus pasos resonaban atreves de las paredes y pilares de concreto y metal que lo rodeaban._

 _Los restos de un hombre yacían frente a el después de haber sido duramente trabajado por los hombres de Oliver que ahora estaban parados a unos cuantos metros._

 _Había hablado con la policía y este era su castigo. Era ambas, una ejecución y una muestra de poder, de control. Nadie traicionaba a la familia Queen y vivía._

 _Se armo de valor a si mismo para no sentir nada mientras miraba al desastre sollozan de hombre frente a el; ya era bueno en eso, una entrenada arma y asesino en el nombre de la familia._

 _Este no era su primer asesinato, ciertamente no seria el ultimo, y dejo que su corazón se congelara mientras se preparaba para tomar otra vida._

 _Oliver Queen jaló del gatillo._

 **~:: Presente ::~**

El esperaba en anticipación por el momento adecuado para atacar. Cada dia que pasaba acercándolo mas hacia su meta.

Sabía todo acerca de Oliver Queen. Desde su horario, el esquema del negocio familiar hasta las personas mas cercanas a el, cada aspecto de la vida del hombre yacía frente a el. Pintado como la mas extraña forma del arte frente a sus ojos.

Una foto de su hermana, Thea Queen, cruzando una calle.

El certificado de nacimiento de Roy Smoak.

Una foto de Tommy Merlyn, su mejor amigo, en una gala de caridad.

Un recorte de periodico anunciando la boda de Felicity Smoak y Oliver Queen.

Estas personas serian todas piezas de ajedrez en el juego contra Queen.

Porque Oliver Queen pagaría por lo que le había hecho.

Se aseguraría de ello con su ultimo aliento.


End file.
